<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctors orders by fromacloset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826684">Doctors orders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset'>fromacloset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Rob is cute, Sleepy Cuddles, sick reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you're sick, luckily you boyfriend gto a new job on a TV show playing a doctor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rob Benedict/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doctors orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rob walked into the house giddy. He got the part he really wanted,  a lead in a TV show where he was playing a doctor. He had to go out and run some errands when he got the news.  He walked into the living room looking for you. He found you laying on the couch, with a trash can beside you and a box of Kleenex. Ginger ale and some saltines.</p><p>You weren't feeling well in the morning, but you thought it was just he weather changing. Then your nose kept running, you started coughing. Next thing you knew you were on the couch  watching Scrubs."</p><p>"Aww, baby" he pouted, sitting on the space on the couch.</p><p>"How did it go? Did-" you coughed "Did you get the part?" Rob rubbed a hand on your back.</p><p>"Yeah, I got the part" he smiled.</p><p>"Yay" you sat up, excited. The first real spark of energy you had.</p><p>"What's going on here?" he soothed, brushing some hair away from you.</p><p>"Nooothing" you tried to convince him, laying down.</p><p>"Noooothing" he mocked.</p><p>"Put that new doctor role to work, mister" you joked and then coughed, rolling into the fetal position.</p><p>"Aww, baby girl. Okay, Dr. Rob is here."</p><p>"Mmhmm" you looked up at him.</p><p>God, he looked so good today. Jeans, a black t-shirt. But he got a hair cut, glasses and the beard.  If you weren't feeling sick you'd jump him. He reached out a hand and placed it on your forehead and then the back of his on your cheek.</p><p>"You don't feel warm. Is your throat sore?"  You shook your head. "Good. Is this all you've eaten?"</p><p>"Yeah" you closed your eyes when he combed his fingers through your hair.</p><p>"I'll make you some rice." He said</p><p>Rob gave you some water and made you some rice and carrots. When you finished you rested your head on his shoulder.</p><p>"Dr. Rob?" You asked and he smiled</p><p>"Yeah, baby?"</p><p>"Carry me to bed?"</p><p>Rob lifted you up bridal style and brought you to your shared room. He tucked you in, propping you up.  He placed a hand on your forehead again.</p><p>"Patient stable?" you joked</p><p>"I think so. Anything else that aches?"</p><p>"Head, shoulders, back, um..." you spread your legs and he chuckled.</p><p>"Dr. Benedict can take care of that later."</p><p>"Mmm, Dr. Benedict huh? Upgrade" you joked.</p><p>"Yeah. Okay, I'll get you some aspirin and I'll give you a massage."</p><p>"Ooooh, I like the sound of that"</p><p>When Rob came back he had a fresh glass of water. You took two aspirin and Rob got behind you, you resting against him. His hands found their way to your shoulders. He circled his thumbs and you let out a loud painful sigh. You tensed up, but you knew it was going to feel good soon.</p><p>"Relax for me" he whispered</p><p>"I'm trying" you whined</p><p>You must have tried very hard because the next thing you knew it was the morning. Rob was in his pajamas no shirt. You smiled when you saw him.</p><p>"Morning" he smiled sitting on the bed and combing his fingers through your hair.</p><p>"I love you with your glasses on" you reached up and stroked his cheek.</p><p>"Thank you, baby. "</p><p>"Is Dr. Benedict going to make sure I'm better?"</p><p>"Dr. Benedict should probably wear different clothes."</p><p>"I don't know, I'm loving this look. If my doctor looked like you do now, I'd go every day."</p><p>"You are very kind."</p><p>"You have very skilled hands." you sat up.</p><p>"I noticed. You were asleep very fast. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"A bit better"</p><p>"Anything still sore?" he reached behind and massaged the base of your skull.</p><p>"Um..." you blushed.</p><p>You closed your eyes and you started to relax.  You took his other hand and placed it between your legs and he raised and eyebrow. Almost dom like. He gave a low throaty chuckle. He paced his hand that was between your legs and cupped your cheek, still rubbing the base of your skull.</p><p>"You seem awfully relaxed right now. I'll take care of that a little later."</p><p>Rob got in bed and you curled up in his lap and he combed his fingers through your hair and you were fast asleep again. You jolted awake and Rob rubbed a hand on your back. You laughed a bit, resting against him.</p><p>"I'm okay." you laughed "How long was I out?"</p><p>"Fifteen minutes" he kissed your temple. "Now, how about some breakfast? After Dr. Benedict will take care of you."</p><p>"Mmmm, I like the sound of that." you lightly coughed. You looked at Rob and lightly moaned. "Sorry. It's the glasses, beard and no shirt combo."</p><p>"I love you, baby girl"</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>After breakfast you two went to the bedroom. You took your pajama pants off and Rob wrapped his arms around your waist. He kissed your shoulder and neck, reaching down and feeling how wet you were over your panties.</p><p>"So wet" he mumbled.</p><p>"Yeah" you gasped and then you started coughing again. You let out a little whine.</p><p>"Aw, baby. Come on, rest some more and in a few days I'll take care of your little problem."</p><p>"Oh man. please" you begged.</p><p>"Sorry sweetheart. Doctors orders. Bed."</p><p>Rob walked you to bed and tucked you in turning on the TV. He curled up to you and you two spent the day watching TV</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>